


Changing the Plot

by Dreaming_of_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bisexual Panic, Blood and Violence, Descent into Madness, Except Everyone’s a possible murderer, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Goofy bois, Homelessness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Kind of like Dream Daddy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Otome Game, Role-Playing Game, Superpowers, Video Game Mechanics, Yandere, dating simulator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Void/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Void
Summary: You know all those anime where a character is summoned to another world? Well call this a cliche but that exactly what happens. James Peterson was his name before he died from heart failure, he expected fluffy white clouds and a golden gate, what he got was a crumbling building and moldy air. If that wasn’t bad enough he comes to realize he has become a minor villain in a b-rated dating sim. This character existence is sorely to be killed by the hero to save the heroine, or be killed by the villain as a disposable pawn. A foil, a scapegoat, basically the worst possible character to be!! So instead of dying miserably, ‘Angel’ is going to be even less of a side character, he’s going to abandon the plot altogether! However the ‘system’ won’t let him go so easy.
Kudos: 5





	Changing the Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! Welcome to Cringe Village!!

We humbly ask for your patience as we are under renovation.

-The System

**Author's Note:**

> Ya ya! Thank for Read!! （>∇ •)/


End file.
